僕は守護天使: I am a Guardian Angel
by Kyoko Kurosawa
Summary: No crossover, updated. My first Fanfic, so no flames! I appreciate R&R! Will post third chapter when I reach 40 views! Summary: Angels are sent from heaven to protect a somehow unlucky boy on Earth. Angel!KyokoxHuman!Tsunayoshi later on Angel!KyokoxAngel!Tsunayoshi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I think no crossovers would be better to understand. ^^ And I didn't put in Ryohei yet because I don't want too many characters in the story. He may pop up in the later chapters though!

Ryohei: Whaaaaaat? I won't tolerate this to the extreme!  
Author: Just bear with it like a man! I'll make sure you'll appear somewhere, okay?  
Ryohei: You better make sure I appear to the extreme!  
Author: Fine.  
Ryohei: Thank you to the extreme!  
Author: Say the disclaimer will you? *Shakes head and sighs*  
Ryohei: She does not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn or any characters in this story!

* * *

-POV/Sides-  
** {Kyoko}  
+++ {Haruna}  
/ {normal}

* * *

Everyone thinks that heaven is a place where angels sing and play harps, worship the heavenly overlords and so on. But that's not true. Life is the same that of Earth. Adults work, children play, teens study and the elderly relax. People age normally. When they 'die', they are reborn back onto earth depending on karma in Heaven abd their previous life.

* * *

"Kyoko and Haruna Sasagawa, you both will be sent down to protect two people on earth." A voice from the king thundered.

"Yes, sir." The two brunettes replied, bowing. The brunette was of average height, a stunning beauty with the look of humbleness and kindness. She had shoulder length orange-brown hair and hazel-brown eyes.

The older brunette was tall with dark chocolate-brown hair and hazel highlights. She was just as stunning as the younger one and had the look of a caring and loving person.

"You are dismissed, my wife and daughter. The details for this mission will be on your desk when you reach home." The King said.

"Thank you." The mother and daughter pair chorused and left.

"I wonder who we're gonna protect." Kyoko sighed.

"I don't know... Maybe some people in need?" Haruna replied, unsure.

* * *

…Home…

"We are finally home!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Oh look! There are two letters on the table!" Haruna told her daughter pointing to the dinner table. Kyoko ran up to it and grabbed it before rushing up the stairs into her room in a split second.

"Be down for dinner!" Was the only thing Haruna could say to Kyoko.

"Oh! It's the details of the mission!" Kyoko exclaimed as she tore open the grand-looking envelope.

"Kyoko Sasagawa, you will be sent down to Earth with Haruna Sasagawa. Your mission is to protect Tsunayoshi Sawada. Everything has been prepared, bring your necessities. You will depart in two days. All the best. Signed, The King."

'So Oto-san won't be coming...' Kyoko thought.

/2 hours later\\\

Kyoko walked down into the dining room to see her father and the table filled with fresh crabs and her favourite sushi. Haruna gestured her to to come.

"Oto-san! You're back!" Kyoko said as she hugged her father, Haruka Sasagawa.

"Yes. I had less work load today so I am able to come back to have dinner with my lovely daughter and wife!" Haruka said.

"Ittadakimasu!" The family of three yelled as they dug in.

Exclaims of "Mmmm" and "Oishii nee!" was heard.

\\\

/

...The next day... [別の日]

"Wake up! Move that lazy ass of yours! It's time to pack!" Haruna yelled into Kyoko's ear.

"5 minutes more.." Kyoko muttered and turned away.

"Unless you don't wanna meet Tsunayoshi-kun, you can not pack and sleep in. Plus, its already 2 in the afternoon and I'm not going to give you lunc." Haruna said non-chalantly.

"Whaat!?" Kyoko yelled as she jumped up and rolled off the bed.

"Ow.." She groaned.

\\\

'I'll pack now' Kyoko thought after a lunch of ribeye steak with mashed potatoes and bacon.

She threw her SCANDAL CDs and DVDs, stuff toys, her Aikido and shooting gear, books, her guitar amplifiers and wires, clothes, anime items, digital gadgets, accessories, and other necessary items. Kyoko put her soft-pink-and-lavender coloured guitar with a small orange wording of "スキャンダル" [A/N: The Japanses words mean SCANDAL] on the body of it into a guitar casing.

/

…別の日…

"Dear, let's go! We have to be there by 7am!" Haruna yelled, annoyed as she looked at the clock that read 6.15am.

"Okaa-san... I want to sleeeeeeeeeeeep..." Kyoko moaned as she slumped down the stairs.

"You can sleep later. Let's go already!" Haruna shouted as she threw her child into the back of the taxi.

…25 minutes later… {6.40am}…

"We're here!" Haruna said as the taxi pulled up at the airport.

They hurried into the check-in and rushed through the checkpoints. At exactly 7am, they were outside the first-class meeting room. They entered to see Haruka drinking a cup of green tea.

"I see you have arrived..." Haruka boomed as the two ladies nodded.

"Hm. On earth, your powers will be limited to 20% only with these seals. I know that Lucifer will send his dark angels..." The King said as he turned to his beloved family.

"Of course he will. I expect no less from the demon lord." Haruna said, her mouth in a straight line.

"So, you are only allowed to release the seals to fight strong ones only. The seal will be released for 4 hours at maximum." Haruka said as he passed them the seals to be put on. Kyoko got SCANDAL's logo and Haruna got a white wing. Kyoko thanked her father as she quickly slapped on the seal on her left shoulder.

"Thanks honey." Haruna said as she put hers on her wrist.

"I think it's time to go." Haruka sadly said.

"These are your identification cards, passports and other official items you will need." He said as he passed them a box that was shrinked to palm size.

"Thanks. We'll be going." Haruna replied hugging her husband.

"Be sure to visit us, Oto-san!" Kyoko smiled and hugged her dad.

"Go on now." The king said pointing to an open portal outside the gate.

They glanced around Heaven for the last time before stepping into the portal leading to the human world.

* * *

…{Earth, Japan [Osaka], Spring}...

"Ahhhh!" The two screamed.

"Ouch!" "Oof!" "Ugh!" Was heard from Haruna and Kyoko as they fell on top of each other.

"Oh!" Kyoko exclaimed as she looked around.

They were in a perfectly furnished, big house. It looked very modern with the latest design of couches, plasma TVs, beds, tables, wallpapers, toilets, practically everything.

Kyoko dragged her luggage up to her room. She gasped at her door design. It was purple with the word "笹川京子" hung on a hook. Just the way she liked it, simple. It had a furry mat just outside the door.

"Ara, ara! My honey remembered my favourite design!" Haruna sighed happily as she stood in front of a set of hazel-colored double doors with a posh carpet leading into the room.

They went into their rooms to start unpacking and exploring.

\\\

* * *

"WOAH! NICE ROOM!" Kyoko exclaimed as she flopped onto the bed.

The room had a walk-in closet, a bookshelf with school books, a multi-guitar stand, a purple and pink laptop resting on a posh study table, a purple queen-size bed, a recording studio, a lush carpet, a huge poster of SCANDAL on the wall and a luxurious bath.

Kyoko then suddenly felt a strong jolt and fell flat on her face.

* * *

"Wow..." Haruna gasped as she saw the interior of her room.

There was a huge window connecting the ceiling and the floor with a pink queen-size bed next to it. There was a mini library filled with books already, a walk in closet, a flight of stairs to the attic, a simple laptop on a study table and lush carpets.

As she put down her handbag, she felt the jolt and fell onto the sofa [luckily].

* * *

/

"Daijoubu ka (Are you okay?)?" Haruna said as she ran out of the room into Kyoko's room.

"Yeah! I think it was just an earthquake..." Kyoko stated as she tried to get up.

"Yep.. It should be." Haruna replied as she helped Kyoko up before pointing to the plasma TV in her daughter's room that was showing a reporter talking about the jolt earlier.

They went back into their rooms and Kyoko switched the TV off just as the reporter said, "It was no ordinary earthquake."

\\\

'What shall I cook?' Haruna thought. She whipped out a gigantic cookbook and slammed it on the study table. She looked through it and spotted a number of dishes. Haruna then proceeded to the kitchen to whip up those dishes.

* * *

/2 hours later\\\

"Dinner's ready!" Haruna yelled.

"Coming!" Kyoko replied as she came down.

"Nice dinner, Okaa-san!" Kyoko said looking at the spread of dishes.

There was fried chicken, rice balls, japanese curry and sweet prawn.

"Ittadakimasu!" They yelled as they dug in.

\\\

* * *

/別の日\\\

"Time to go to school, lazy girl!" Haruna yelled into Kyoko's room.

"Can I not go? I feel so *yawwwwnnnn* tired..." Kyoko grumbled as she yawned oh-so-loudly. Kyoko quickly went to change into her school outfits before shoving a breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs down.

Kyoko wore a navy blue sleeveless vest over a long sleeved shirt, a bow, a  
short black skirt and knee-high socks.

"Ittekimasu!(I'm taking my leave!)" Kyoko yelled as she ran out of the door. She put her shoes into her school bag, strapped on roller blades and the safety gear and skated off towards her first day of school in the human world.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I got more than 35 views when I checked today! So here it is!

* * *

Ryohei: Am I going to appear yet?

Author: Well… Not yet..  
Ryohei: Why?! I want to make my debut now to the extreme!  
Author: I promised you'd appear in this fic, right? And you'd better keep it down before Kyoko-chan comes in!  
Ryohei: A MAN MUST KEEP HIS PROMISE! AND -  
Kyoko: Author-san, how's the second chapter going? And who is that? *points at Ryohei*  
Author and Ryohei: … sweatdrop  
Author: A-Ah! He's my friend!  
Ryohei: Yes to the extreme!  
Kyoko: Okay then! Author-san does not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn or the characters!

* * *

-First day of school-

Side/POV  
** {Kyoko}  
+++ {Haruna}  
××× {Tsuna}

* * *

…In school…

"Ah! You must be Kyoko Sasagawa!" A pink long-haired lady said from the reception counter in the school administration office.

"Uhm... You are...?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh! I'm Miss Keiko! Here's your schedule!" The lady said. She had Physics, Additional Math, Language [Japanese], Physical Education, Archery and Music.

"You'd better hurry! The bell's going to go off!" She left the office and hurried to the lockers section.

\\\

"Hmm… 2... 7... 9... 5... Yosh!" Kyoko said as she undid her locker code. As she opened it, a girl around her height tapped her shoulder.

"Are you Kyoko Sasagawa?" The girl asked.

"Yep.. I am... What's your name?" Kyoko said, somehow taken aback that the girl knew her name.

"I'm Hana Kurokawa! Nice to meet you! Can I have a look at your schedule?" The girl replied, smiling broadly as she took Kyoko's schedule.

'I finally have a new friend! I'm no longer lonely!' Kyoko thought and mentally applauded herself.

"I'm in the same class as you! Great! Let's get going!" Hana said as the bell rang.

"Okay!" Kyoko said.

"So, are you the only child, Kyoko-chan?" Hana whispered to Kyoko as the two walked to class.

"I'm not really sure on that.. I think I have a brother but I've never met him." Kyoko replied sadly to Hana.

"That's somehow interesting and sad." Hana sighed as she pitied her new friend.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll meet him soon..." Kyoko said as sighed.

"Here's our class!" Hana said pointing to the first class labelled 2-1. Kyoko went to the front as the Miss Keiko coughed to get the class' attention.

"Okay class! I'd like you to welcome Kyoko Sasagawa. She is from Hokkaido and is the top student in Hokkaido!" Miss Keiko said. The class clapped and smiled to the Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, you can sit next to Tsunayoshi-kun. Can Tsunayoshi raise his hand?" Miss Keiko asked. A timid brunette sitting at the fourth row raised his hand as Kyoko gasped. It was the boy Kyoko had to protect! Hana was sitting just in front of where she was supposed to sit, which somehow comforted her a little.

\\\

Kyoko went over to her seat quickly. She smiled at Tsuna as he blushed and looked down.

As Kyoko sat down, a bunch of boys started snickering, "What an unlucky beauty, seated next to dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked down sadly, feeling really bad. Kyoko shot her famous death glare at them and that shut them up instantly. The teacher started the physics lesson and Tsuna started looking lost.

"Can anyone tell me what Newton's First Law of Motion is?" Miss Keiko asked.

* * *

-Awkward silence + crickets chirping-

* * *

"What the hell were you people doing when I asked you guys to revise?! REVISE! R.E.V.I.S.E! NOT READ THE BOOK LIKE A DOOFUS! Someone has to know!" Miss Keiko raged.

"How about you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Miss Keiko yelled, pointing a manicured finger at Tsuna.

"Uh... Um..." Tsuna stood up and stuttered. He sweat dropped. Kyoko started to panic.

"I know!" Kyoko abruptly stood up and exclaimed.

"Every object will continue in its state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless a resultant force acts on it!" Kyoko blurted out.

-Awkward silence + random blowing of a breeze-

Everyone stared at Kyoko, surprised, even Hana, Tsuna and Miss Keiko.

"Oh! W—Well done... As expected from the top student from Hokkaido. Tsunayoshi Sawada! You should learn to be more hardworking!" Miss Keiko said, pushing her glasses up as the two students standing sat down.

Tsuna looked down again, somehow embarrassed. Physics was finally over, followed by Additional Math and Japanese. Tsuna was saved by Kyoko every single time when the teachers picked on him, which made Kyoko feel that that was unfair.

"Okay class! Get ready for Physical Education class! We are doing a long distance run today!" The physical education teacher, Knuckle shouted. The students rushed to the restrooms to change. Kyoko felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Tsuna.

"Arigatou, Sasagawa-san..." He said, blushing, before running off. He crashed into some tables before leaving. Kyoko giggled quietly at his carelessness.

* * *

…At the field…

"First person to run 10 rounds around the field gets a free bottle of grape juice from me!" Knuckle yelled.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to run together?" Kyoko asked.

"No way!" A silvernette rudely yelled.

"Huh?" A confused Kyoko replied.

"Only I get to run with Tsunayoshi-sama!" He yelled in Kyoko's face.

'What? That's not fair!' Kyoko thought angrily and frowned at the silver-haired teen.

"Gokudera, i-it's all right!" Tsuna said as he tried to calm the angry silvernette down.

"How about next time?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"O-Okay!" Kyoko replied as she ran to the front. A tall guy ran up next to Kyoko and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Sorry about Gokudera's rude manner. He's very protective of Tsuna because he's the son of a dojo master, Giotto Sawada." He said, shaking his head.

'Whaaaat?! But Giotto-san is a sensei at this school!' Kyoko thought, remembering her A Math teacher's name - Giotto Sawada.

"I-It's okay!" Kyoko replied as Knuckle shot the gun.

Kyoko and Yamamoto were leading at the front. After the third round, many started to walk. But the two were still running. At the final round, the two glared at each other and sprinted for the finish. Kyoko overtook Yamamoto and rushed through the finish line.

"The winners are Kyoko and Yamamoto!" Knuckle announced. The class cheered.

"I'll pass you the juice later!" Knuckle said to the new winner.

"Sure. Thanks, sensei." Kyoko replied.

"Nice going back there!" Yamamoto said to Kyoko.

"Thanks! You were awesome too! Are you in baseball or something?" Kyoko replied asked.

"That's sharp! I'm in baseball!" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah. Yamamoto is the best athlete in our school." Hana said as she joined in the conversation.

"Oh... Yakyuu-baka has new competition now!" Gokudera evilly said as he joined Kyoko, Hana and Yamamoto. The baseball-fanatic just laughed it off.

* * *

…After School…

"Tsunayoshi-sama, I'm leaving." Gokudera said as he bowed to Tsuna.

"Ja, ashita! (See you tomorrow!)" Yamamoto said and walked to the baseball court.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyoko-chan!" Hana said and left.

"Tsuna-kun, I'll be in the classroom." Kyoko said. Tsuna nodded and went to the roof for a breather.

"Hey look! It's dame-Tsuna!" The same group of guys that snickered and laughed at Tsuna in class, yelled while pointing at him.

"Hiiiiiiieeee!" Tsuna screamed.

"Let me tell you this. Kyoko Sasagawa is ours. Not yours. Stay away from her or you'll regret it." The leader, Mochida sneered.

"Regret what, may I ask?" A voice shouted from behind.

"Nani? (What?)" The group exclaimed and turned around to see a pissed-off Kyoko.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kyoko Sasagawa. Here to protect dame-Tsuna again?" Mochida smirked.

"That's none of your business. Now get out of my sight." Kyoko snarled.

"You are asking us to get out of your sight, lady?" Mochida said, putting a hand on Kyoko's cheek.

"Get your hands off Sasagawa-san!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards Mochida.

"Get him." Mochida said, turning to glare at Tsuna.

Kyoko growled. She twisted Mochida's arm as she jumped on his head and landed in front of Tsuna.

"Oto-san will be angry if I don't do my job properly." Kyoko muttered as she took out the guys in less than a minute. Tsuna sat on the floor, stunned.

"Are you all right, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, smiling at the brunette.

"A-Ah, yeah. I am.. And w-who are you and what's the j-job you mentioned about?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoko sweat-dropped. She couldn't tell him that she was his angel.

"I am.. I am a transfer student from Hokkaido. And um… I work as a…" Kyoko said.

"But why are you always saving me?" Tsuna interrupted Kyoko timidly.

"I-I just felt it was wrong..." Kyoko countered.

'If I tell him the truth, my identity will be known throughout the school especially when something happens to Tsuna-kun!' Kyoko thought.

"Why will your Oto-san be..." Tsuna stopped mid-sentence.

"I'll tell you the truth sometime later. I promise. Just not now. And you can call me Kyoko." Kyoko sighed.

"I'll be waiting for that time, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said and smiled at Kyoko, making her turn pink.

'I can't be falling for Tsuna-kun, right...? An angel can't do that!' Kyoko panicked and turned away.

"Kyoko-chan, thanks for saving me so many times today! I'll repay you one day." Tsuna said.

"A-Ah! It's all right. Ja, ashita ne, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said and left.

=Owari=

* * *

A/N: Please review please! I really need advice for improvement for this fanfic! Going to upload a one-shot soon! Thank you!


End file.
